Das falsche Zimmer
by Saraton
Summary: Ein OneShot, der ins Netz wollte. Ryoga übernachtet im Dojo, kann das bei seinem Orientierungssinn gut gehen?


Disclaimer:

Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.

Vorwort:

Mir war danach wieder einmal einen netten One-Shot zu schreiben. Und zwar einen leicht lemon/lime haltigen ohne all zuviel Handlung oder Logik …also wer so etwas nicht mag oder keinen Humor hat, sollte nicht weiter lesen! Ich brauche das mal wieder als Ablenkung von den ganzen Serien, die ich noch fertig stellen muss/sollte. Und ich denke mir, daß eine weitere Fanfiction wohl niemanden stört…J! Ich hoffe es gefällt!

Anbei: Bei „" sprechen die Charaktere und bei denken sie!

Saraton

Das falsche Zimmer

Ryoga Hibiki war frustriert. Unsicher sah er sich um und atmete tief aus. Wieso war das Tendo – Dojo nur so groß! Der verlorene Junge dachte daran, wie Akane ihn eingeladen hatte, die Nacht im Haus zu verbringen „weil das Wetter so schlecht war". Und er zugestimmt hatte, froh diese eisige Winternacht nicht draußen verbringen zu müssen. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war, das man ihn bei den Saotomes einquartierte, die beide fürchterlich schnarchten. Und als er dann kurz aufgestanden war um ein menschliches Bedürfnis zu verrichten, hatte Ryoga es geschafft, sich mehr oder minder zu verlaufen. #Immerhin bin ich noch im Haus…# ging es ihm durch den Kopf #Hoffe ich zumindestens…# Und bei einem der Zimmer anzuklopfen und nach dem Weg zu fragen, fiel definitiv aus, da er nur seine Boxershorts anhatte. Bei dem Gedanken so vor den Augen von Akane zu treten, röteten sich seine Wangen. #Warum mir…ah Moment, da ist ja die Tür mit dieser komischen Gürtelschnalle! Das heißt, die nächste Tür rechts sollte das Zimmer der Saotomes sein! # Selbstzufrieden ging er weiter, jedoch leider, nur zu LINKEN Tür. In seiner Freude achtete der verlorene Junge nicht auf das Türschild auf dem groß „Kasumi" stand, während er leise in das Zimmer trat. #Ich sollte mich wieder hinle…# Ryoga wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er auf ein unerwartetes Hindernis stieß und stolperte. Der überraschte Junge fiel der Länge nach hin und landete auf etwas ungewohnt Weichem. „Was zum…" stieß er verärgert aus. Da sich seine Augen noch nicht an die Dunkelheit des Zimmers gewöhnt hatten, konnte Ryoga nicht klar sehen, worauf er lag. #Ich hoffe nur, ich bin nicht auf Ranmas Vater gelandet…! # Diese Vorstellung war mehr als nur widerlich. Einige Augenblicke später, als er in ein Paar sehr geweitete blauer Augen sah, wurde ihm bewußt, daß er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit nicht im Zimmer der Saotomes war. Kasumi Tendo starrte mit verblüfftem Gesicht auf den absolut verdatterten Jungen, der auf ihr lag. Dieser schluckte und überlegte, ob wohl jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre, tot umzufallen. „Ich ka…kann das..er…erklären!" begann Ryoga stotternd „IchhabemichimZimmergeirrtundestutmirtleid!" Kasumi die bei diesem Wortschwall kurz blinzelte räusperte sich. „Ich glaube wir sollten…das Ganze…in Ruhe besprechen! Nicht wahr, Ryoga-Kun?" meinte die älteste Tendo - Tochter dann ruhig. Der verlorene Junge, der bei diesen Worten erneut schlucken mußte, nickte nur.

Kasumi Tendo ließ ihren Blick über den verlorenen Jungen schweifen und räusperte sich erneut. Der blickte sie einen Moment verständnislos an, bevor ihm klar wurde, das er NOCH IMMER auf ihr lag. Mit knallrotem Gesicht richtete er sich hastig auf. „Gomen Nasai…" murmelte er dabei und wandte den Blick ab. Kasumi hatte nun einen sehr guten Ausblick auf den Körper von Ryoga und unterdrückte mühsam selbst ein Schlucken. Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht #Ich wußte gar nicht, das er…so einen Körper hat…# Man sah dem verlorenen Jungen nicht an, das er so einen muskulösen Körper hatte und auch seine Schultern…. Die älteste Tendo schloß kurz ihre Augen und brachte sich wieder in Kontrolle. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen erneut und richtete sich auf. Dabei lüftete sich die Decke und Ryoga wurde mit dem Anblick von einem seidenen Nachthemd, der die Figur von Kasumi mehr als nur betonte, konfrontiert. Das und die ganze Situation an sich, führte bei dem verlorenen Jungen zu einer unvermeidlichen Reaktion. Aus seiner Nase schoß ein Blutschwall, er verdrehte die Augen und fiel in Ohnmacht...was dazu führte, daß Kasumi erneut unter dem Körper von Ryoga begraben wurde, da er nach vorne fiel und das überraschte Mädchen mit sich riß. „Oh, du liebe Zeit!" entfuhr es ihr „Aber, Ryoga-Kun, das ist unschicklich…!" flüsterte sie dann. Als dann nichts weiteres geschah, runzelte sie die Stirn. #Was…? # Schließlich bemerkte sie, daß Ryoga eigentlich ohnmächtig war und seufzte tief auf. #Und ich habe gedacht…# Kasumis Gedanken stockten kurz, als ihr klar wurde, daß diese Gedanken auch nicht sehr schicklich waren. Die junge Frau seufzte erneut auf, während sie sich daran machte Ryoga von sich herunter zu rollen.

„Ugh…!" Ryoga kam langsam wieder zu sich. „Was für ein seltsamer Traum…" murmelte er leise zu sich. „Alles in Ordnung, Ryoga-Kun?" Als er Kasumis Stimme hörte, verkrampfte sich Ryoga unwillkürlich. #Dann war das Ganze kein Traum? Oh, nein…# Vorsichtig öffnete der dunkelhaarige Junge seine Augen und richtete sich betont langsam auf. Kasumi, die inzwischen einen Schlafmantel übergezogen hatte, saß neben ihm und hielt ein nasses Handtuch in den Händen. Er fühlte wie sich seine Wangen erneut röteten. Das blieb dieser nicht verborgen und sie fühlte sich seltsamerweise geschmeichelt. Es war lange her, daß sie bei jemanden so eine Reaktion herbeigerufen hatte. #Ich sollte mich beherrschen! Ich benehme mich ja, wie ein Schulmädchen! Aber andererseits…# Ihr kam ein verrückter Gedanke. Langsam rückte sie näher an Ryoga heran und sah ihn scheinbar streng an. „Ryoga-Kun, ich hätte da eine Frage!" Diesem wurde bei dem Tonfall in Kasumis Stimme die Knie weich. #Ich bin tot! Ich bin so etwas von tot! # „Äh, ja Kasumi-San…?" erwiderte er dann kleinlaut. „Wie soll ich das…Ganze…jetzt verstehen? Ich meine…so über mich herzufallen…" Ryoga schnappte bei diesen Worten entsetzt nach Luft. „Ka…Kasumi-san! Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht! Wirklich!" brabbelte er dann panisch los „Ich würde doch nie…" Seine Worte stockten, als Kasumi sich vorbeugte und ihm einen tiefen Ausblick auf ihren Ausschnitt präsentierte. Diese tat so, als hätte sie das nicht bemerkt. „Und wonach sieht es aus, Ryoga-Kun?" fragte sie unschuldig und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der wußte im Moment nicht wo er hinsehen sollte. #Was soll ich nur tun? # Seine Gedanken rasten, der Anblick von Kasumi in ihrem Nachtgewand war mehr als nur aufreizend. #Das ist falsch, ich meine sie ist doch Akanes Schwester und ich sollte…# Gerade als er zu sprechen beginnen wollte, merkte er zu seinem Entsetzen, das Kasumi ihren Blick woanders platziert hatte. Sein Körper hatte auf diese Reizüberflutung auf eine sehr natürliche Weise reagiert und seine Boxershorts wölbten sich sehr deutlich aus. #Oh, Kami-sama…# ging es beiden gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. Die älteste Tendo, war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war ihr das peinlich, andererseits war das aber auch eine Bestätigung für sie als Frau. Ryoga hingegen war einfach in der Hölle. Wilde Bilder davon, wie er vom gesamten Tendo Haushalt totgeschlagen wurde unter begeisterter Beteiligung der Saotomes liefen in seinem Inneren ab. Und als ob das nicht schon genug wäre, schien sein Körper ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben, da die Wölbung in seinen Shorts um ein gutes Stück größer wurde. „Es tut mir leid…wirklich!" brachte er schließlich mühsam heraus. Kasumi aus ihren eigenen Gedanken gerissen, blinzelte bei diesen Worten. Als sie sah, wie der verlorene Junge sich daran machte aufzustehen und zu gehen, griff sie nach seiner Hand um ihn zurückzuhalten. „Einen Augenblick, Ryoga-Kun…" Dabei rutschte sie jedoch ab und erwischte stattdessen Ryogas Boxer, die einfach rissen. Beide erstarrten und blickten staunend auf die Boxer in Kasumis Händen. Schließlich wanderten ihre Augen zu dem vollkommen nackt dastehenden Ryoga. Kasumi spürte, wie ihr seltsam heiß wurde. Dann stieß Ryoga einen quakenden Laut auf und bedeckte mit den Händen hastig seine Blöße. Kasumi sprang auf und wickelte sich aus ihren Schlafmantel um den verlegenen Jungen damit zu bedecken. #…das wollte ich nicht! Oh, du liebe Zeit, was denkt er jetzt nur von mir! # In ihrer Eile rutschte sie jedoch aus und fiel gegen den am Boden kauernden Ryoga. Beide rollten übereinander und als sie schließlich zum Liegen kamen, lag Kasumi obenauf in einer engen Umarmung mit Ryoga. Dieser hatte instinktiv zugegriffen um das fallende Mädchen vor Schaden zu bewahren. Kasumi fühlte etwas hartes Pochendes gegen ihre Leibesmitte drücken und fühlte erneut Hitzeschauer durch ihren Körper gehen. #Das ist absolut unschicklich! Was mache ich nur? Ich kann ihm doch nie mehr in die Augen sehen…# Ryoga, der erstaunt war, wie leicht Kasumi eigentlich war, ging es ähnlich #Ich kann ihr doch nie wieder in die Augen sehen! Oh Kami-Sama, das ist so…# Trotz alledem trafen sich ihre Blicke und beide verstärkten ihre Griffe. „Wir…wir sollten aufstehen!" „Ja…das…sollten wir…" Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten das zu tun. Stattdessen sahen sie weiter einander an, in einer engen Umarmung am Boden liegend. Schließlich seufzte Kasumi auf. #Das geht nicht mehr so weiter! Ich…# „Ryoga-Kun…" begann sie leise zu sprechen „Verzeih mir!" Dann preßte sie sich enger gegen den verlorenen Jungen und küsste ihn. Der wußte einen Moment nicht was er tun sollte, bis er schließlich begann den Kuß zu erwidern.

Nabiki Tendo rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Sie war vor einiger Zeit aufgewacht und konnte seitdem nicht mehr einschlafen. „Vielleicht würde ein Glas Wasser helfen…" Sie stand aus ihrem Bett auf und streifte sich einen Schlafmantel über. Grummelnd trat sie aus ihrem Zimmer und wollte gerade die Treppe hinuntersteigen, als sie seltsame Geräusche aus Kasumis Zimmer hörte. Das Söldnermädchen verharrte. #Das hörte sich an wie…# Nabiki schüttelte ihren Kopf. Nein, sie mußte sich irren. Ihre Schwester würde doch nie… Aber je länger sie lauschte, desto eindeutiger klang es. #Was zum Teufel geht hier vor? # Vorsichtig schlich sich die mittlere Tendo – Tochter zur Tür ihrer älteren Schwester und blieb unschlüssig davor stehen. Als ein besonders tiefer Seufzer erklang hielt es Nabiki nicht länger aus. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und spähte in das Zimmer. #Oh mein…# Sie schnappte nach Luft. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Kasumi und…Ryoga…beim Liebesspiel? Der gleiche Ryoga, der nur beim Anblick von zu etwas Haut in Ohnmacht fiel. #Das kann doch nicht sein…? # Ihre Gedanken brachen ab, als ihr klar wurde, das die beiden mit ihrer Tätigkeit aufgehört hatten und sie groß ansahen. Ihre Wangen brannten und sie zog den Kopf ein „Ups…"

Einige Minuten später:

Kasumi starrte ihre Schwester streng an. „Nabiki, du weißt doch, daß es nicht schicklich ist zu lauschen…" Die hob trotzig ihren Kopf „Genauso wenig wie…das was du mit Ryoga gemacht hast!" widersprach sie und funkelte den verlorenen Jungen an. „Wie kommt es eigentlich…" Der zog den Kopf ein „Ich habe mich im Zimmer geirrt…" murmelte er fast unhörbar. Die mittlere Tendo – Tochter hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Aha, und das soll ich dir glauben?" Kasumi deren Wangen immer noch leicht gerötet waren hob ihre Hand. „Das führt doch alles zu nichts…die Frage ist vielmehr, was wir jetzt machen…" Nabiki wandte sich erneut ihrer Schwester zu. „Wie meinst du das, Kasumi?" Die hob ihrerseits ihre Augenbrauen. „Nun, ich möchte nicht unbedingt, daß…Vater davon erfährt. Es würde zu einigen … Unannehmlichkeiten führen…" Das brachte Ryoga zum Schlucken, als er an mögliche Reaktionen des Tendo – Patriarchen dachte. Das brachte Nabiki zum Lächeln. Ihre Augen funkelten. „Und was könnte mich davon abhalten, dies Vater zu…berichten!" Kasumi begann ihrerseits zu lächeln. „Nun, ich hätte da einen Vorschlag, …der dir gefallen könnte, Nabiki!" Der Tonfall in Kasumis Stimme brachte den verlorenen Jungen dazu, daß sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten. Irgendwie hatte er ein komisches Gefühl bei dem Ganzen. Nabiki beugte sich vor „Ich höre…"

Epilog:

Akane runzelte die Stirn. Wo war Kasumi? Sie war wie immer zu ihrer gewohnten Joggingrunde aufgestanden und zur Küche gegangen um ihrer Schwester einen guten Morgen zu wünschen. Doch die war nicht da. Auch im restlichen Haus hatte sie Kasumi nicht gefunden. „Hmh…vielleicht hat sie ja verschlafen…" Die jüngste Tendo eilte zum Zimmer ihrer Schwester und öffnete die Tür. „Guten Morgen, Kasumi, du hast verschla…" Sie brach ab und starrte mit großen Augen auf Kasumis Bett. Dort lagen ihre ältere Schwester, Ryoga und Nabiki gemeinsam und schliefen friedlich. Auf den Gesichtern aller drei war ein zufriedener Ausdruck zu sehen. Sie blinzelte kurz und drehte sich schweigend um. Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und schloß die Tür leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf #Das habe ich nicht wirklich gesehen…das ist nicht wirklich geschehen…# ging es ihr immer wieder durch den Kopf. Geistesabwesend schritt Akane die Treppe herunter. Auf halben Weg kam ihr Ranma entgegen. „Yo, Akane! Hast du Ryoga gesehen? Er scheint wieder mal verloren gegangen zu sein!" Diese sah ihn nur seltsam an und ging dann weiter. Der blickte ihr verblüfft nach. „Was hat sie denn?" Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf. „Na ja, wie auch immer! Ich frage mich wo Ryoga jetzt wieder gelandet ist…" Dann lachte er laut auf. „Wahrscheinlich hat er das Zimmer nicht gefunden…" Immer noch lachend rannte er Akane nach.

Ende…?


End file.
